Electrons
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Le monde est régi par d'incontestables lois physiques, à moins que Dieu existe... Non, non. Enfin, quoique. Peut-être que Dieu n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit être. Royai.


_Bon. J'ai terminé ce texte alors que je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir. Apparemment les insomnies seraient un bon moment d'inspiration, m'enfin, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'écris plus sur ce fandom même si je finis toujours les chapitres qui sortent par des OH PUTAIIN OH PUTAIIN ELLE VA NOUS TUER ARAKAWA AHHHHHHH, je ne suis plus très (du tout :o) inspirée par FMA..._

_Spoilers. Enfin, euh je crois :'D Sachant qu'ils sont sur le chap 52 en fait, donc je pense que tout le monde est à jour XD_

Dois-je encore préciser que si déjà j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour FMA, celle-ci s'est tournée vers mon cher amour de Royai ?

**Disclaimer** : _FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

_I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Could not speak as loud as my heart  
_  
The Scientist - Coldplay

* * *

D'après la légende, Newton énonça la loi de la gravité lorsqu'une pomme lui tomba sur la tête lors d'une de ses siestes. Il comprit alors que toute chose qui tombait sur Terre était inexorablement attirée vers le centre de celle-ci. Une loi tout à fait terre-à-terre qui ne pouvait laisser place à des élucubrations de l'homme qui pensait avec son coeur. Non, rien ne pouvait troubler cette loi universelle, et rien ni personne ne pouvait faire exception à la règle. Et on pouvait encore moins associer un quelconque dieu à tout ceci.

Outre l'attraction qu'a un objet sur un autre, il y a l'atome ; l'atome pur a des électrons qui restent liés au noyau.

Ainsi les militaires étaient attirés par le noyau de l'atome : Central City. Ils étaient des électrons gravitant autour du centre sans pouvoir échapper à cette attraction. Seule une réaction chimique pouvait détacher certains de ces électrons de l'atome, et c'est ainsi qu'une guerre se déclara à l'est, car une petite ville nommée Lior était témoin d'affrontements entre civils, et l'armée voulait y remettre de l'ordre. Ou plutôt y semer le chaos...

Le lune s'était donc détournée de l'attraction de la Terre. Et tout ceci ne pouvait que perturber le bon cours des choses... Comme il l'avait été des années plus tôt, à Ishbal.

Ishbal. Une guerre qui avait alors semblée sans fin. Et pour tous.

Et pour Roy.

Il avait obéi aux ordres les plus insensés et ignobles lors de ce terrible _génocide_, mais malgré tout, il s'était toujours considéré comme électron libre. Il n'était lié à aucun noyau et ne voulait absolument pas l'être. Il se cachait la vérité, cette affreuse vérité qui voulait qu'il soit cet homme à la botte de l'armée.

La réalité le rattrapa et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Il était lié à cette armée qu'il haïssait car il voulait être tout en haut de celle-ci, être le noyau de l'atome, pour donner une chance à ses militaires, à tous ces petits électrons, d'être plus en paix avec eux-mêmes.

Et pour trouver la paix lui aussi.

Mais quitte à devoir être lié, il voulait l'être avec des gens de confiance, et c'est ainsi qu'il forma un parfait petit atome avec son équipe, et tout le monde semblait avoir sa place précise dans ce petit cosmos qui avait des airs de seconde famille pour tous ses membres.

Et puis il y avait Riza.

Un peu à part. Un peu à part pour lui. Un peu _trop_ à part pour lui. Un peu moins dans la famille. Un peu plus à lui seul. Roy étant un peu trop égoiste. Ou peut-être un peu trop _possessif_ avec celle qui lui avait promis de l'abattre s'il s'éloignait du droit chemin... Même si Riza était comme un cours d'eau, c'est-à-dire quelque chose de vif et réactif, mais qu'on ne peut saisir, et qui -

Un peu comme _Dieu_. Non pas que Roy croyait à son existence, mais s'il devait y avoir un assez bon candidat pour jouer son rôle, Riza figurait sur la première place du podium.

N'était-elle pas celle qui régissait _son_ univers _à lui _?

* * *

_Le calme..._

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que le monde semble calqué sur le modèle d'un atome (1) ? »

Riza se tourna vers lui et l'observa un instant, l'air perplexe.

« Un atome ?  
- Oui. Il y a toujours un noyau et un tas d'électrons qui s'amusent autour de celui-ci sans pour autant pouvoir s'en détacher. »

La jeune femme resta interdite devant le raisonnement de son supérieur, puis la pièce s'emplit de _Oh nan ! J'ai encore perdu ! Eeeet ouaiiis ! Maaais !_ et Riza se tourna vers Breda et Fuery qui jouaient aux cartes derrière elle. Vers Breda qui gagnait et Fuery qui perdait derrière elle, plutôt. Elle se retourna vers Roy et afficha un sourire complice.

« Effectivement, colonel. Les électrons s'amusent. »

* * *

_Le calme... Avant la tempête._

Et puis il y eut la décision de ce _putain d'homonculus_ de Généralissime. Eclater leur solide petite famille.

_Diviser pour mieux régner.  
_  
Et si dans le cas des abeilles il faut tuer la reine pour que toutes les ouvrières soient en position de faiblesse, dans le cas de Roy, il fallait se débarrasser de ses subordonnés pour qu'il soit totalement perdu.

* * *

« Un noyau ne perd normalement pas _tous_ ses électrons, non ? »

Roy et Riza s'étaient retrouvés lors du repas de midi comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire afin de passer un peu de temps ensemble sans éveiller de quelconques soupçons. Non non, ils n'étaient que deux collègues assis à la même table, partageant le repas qu'on leur servait et discutant un peu de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il y avait bien quelques sourires ici et là. En fait, Roy avait l'impression que leur éloignement les avait incroyablement rapprochés.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes renseignée.  
- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

Il joua avec sa fourchette dans son plat puis se décida à piquer un bout et à le porter à sa bouche. Il mâcha longtemps tout en réfléchissant à sa réponse, et Riza observait la salle avec désintérêt en attendant, le va et vient des militaires ne l'intéressant que très peu.

« Alors disons que nous étions... Plein de petits atomes qui formaient une molécule...  
- ... Ou que tout n'est pas fini », s'empressa de dire Riza.

Elle avait baissé la voix sur sa dernière phrase. Roy l'observa attentivement et vit, au milieu de ses imperceptibles -mais qu'il avait appris, au fil du temps, à voir- cernes et de ses joues qui commençaient à être à demi couvertes de ses douces mèches blondes qui poussaient de plus en plus, un petit sourire en coin.

Riza était toujours aussi déterminée, comme au premier jour. Et c'était rassurant.

Ils se jetèrent alors un regard complice et mirent ainsi un terme à leur brève conversation.

En débarrassant leurs plateaux, Riza fit exprès de bousculer Roy et en profita pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Que diriez-vous d'une _réaction chimique _dans les règles de l'art lorsque tout sera fini ? »

* * *

Roy resta longtemps amusé après cette _intéressante_ proposition : C'était terriblement motivant de se dire que, quand ils se seraient débarrassés de tous ces homonculus qui infestaient Amestris, il serait le seul à coucher avec _Dieu_...

* * *

D'après la légende, Newton énonça la loi de la gravité lorsqu'une pomme lui tomba sur la tête lors d'une de ses siestes. Il comprit alors que toute chose qui tombait sur Terre était inexorablement attirée vers le centre de celle-ci. Une loi tout à fait terre-à-terre qui ne pouvait laisser place à des élucubrations de l'homme qui pensait avec son coeur. Non, rien ne pouvait troubler cette loi universelle, et rien ni personne ne pouvait faire exception à la règle. Et on pouvait encore moins associer un quelconque dieu à tout ceci.

Mais Newton, malgré son intelligence et sa faculté à pousser ses recherches toujours plus loin, avait oublié qu'à cette loi s'en ajoutait une autre, bien plus complexe et abstraite que celle de la gravité. Et les scientifiques ont bien tort de penser que tout ce qui est métaphysique ne peut entrer en compte lors d'un phénomène parfaitement rationnel. Ainsi, l'amour a réussi à dépasser tout ça, car le corps céleste qui attirait inexorablement et qui régissait Roy n'était de loin pas Central, ou même la Terre toute entière, mais Riza, et aucune loi universelle scientifique ne pouvait y changer quelque chose, car il savait que malgré le temps, la distance et la contrainte, il reviendrait toujours à _son_ doux et merveilleux noyau de l'atome, à _sa_ belle et rassurante divinité.

* * *

(1) _Ce pourrait être un anachronisme, mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans le monde de FMA... Même si ce monde-là est régi par l'alchimie, pourquoi ne pas voir les choses sous un autre angle ? Et si cette excuse ne vous va pas, j'ai celle de Democrite, philosophe grec de l'Antiquité, qui avait déjà parlé de notion d'atome_.

_Sinon, j'ai essayé de rester simple, donc je ne suis pas entrée dans les notions d'ions, charges positives et négatives et autres joyeuses choses ! Ahah, que de souvenirs ces trucs-là... Quoique les pires trucs, c'était les moles..._

Merci à ceux qui ont lu :)


End file.
